Act I - A New Day
"Act I - A New Day" is the first episode of the crossover story A New Day. It consisted of eight parts total -- one prologue chapter and seven normal chapters -- running from Chapter 1 to Chapter 8. It was followed by "Act II - Starved For Help". Summary "After a horrible bus wreck lands Dipper Pines in the middle of the apocalypse, this is only the start of his journey to survive and reconnect with his friends, and most importantly, his sister. As he meets multiple survivors, both good and bad, will he be able to make it through the day alive?" Plot TBA Chapters *'Chapter 1:' Introduction *'Chapter 2:' Part I: Out Of The Frying Pan *'Chapter 3:' Part II: Adventures In Babysitting *'Chapter 4:' Part III: In Your Charge *'Chapter 5:' Part IV: A Rock And A Hard Place *'Chapter 6:' Part V: Welcome Home *'Chapter 7:' Part VI: Two Enter, One Leaves *'Chapter 8:' Part VII: Everything Is Going To Be Okay Credits *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Lee Everett *Clementine *Diana (Voice Only) *Ed (Mentioned) *Shawn Greene *Chet *Hershel Greene *Kenny *Katjaa *Ken Jr. *Wendy Corduroy *Robbie Valentino *Lilly Caul *Larry Caul *Carley *Doug *Glenn Deaths *Unnamed bus driver (Zombified) *Shawn Greene *Doug Reception The first episode received general acclaim for it's riveting story telling and surprising moments, as well as strong character development and tense action. Trivia *First appearance of Dipper Pines. *First appearance of Mabel Pines. *First appearance of Lee Everett. *First appearance of Clementine. *First appearance of Kenny. *First appearance of Katjaa. *First appearance of Ken Jr.. *First appearance of Wendy Corduroy. *First appearance of Robbie Valentino. *First appearance of Lilly Caul. *First appearance of Larry Caul. *First appearance of Carley. *First (and last) appearance of Shawn Greene. *First (and last) appearance of Chet. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Hershel Greene. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Doug. *First (and last) appearance of Glenn. (Unknown) *First appearance of Diana. (Voice Only) *First mention of Ed. *The term "walker" is introduced in this episode by Mabel, and is used by everyone from here on out. *The title of this act refers to everyone having to deal with a fresh start, being forced to survive in the apocalypse. *The author confirmed they originally wanted to include more of Shawn and Hershel in the story and have them appear in future acts, but decided against this. **A message from the author: "I really wanted to do a twist and have Hershel and Shawn tag along with the gang. The only struggle was giving them a reason to leave the farm, but if I got that out of the way, then everything would've been mostly smooth sailing. The two of them would've made it up to Act III. I don't want to spoil the act's plot itself, but what would have happened was that Shawn would've been mysteriously killed out in the woods, and once news of his death came to Hershel, he would've been so broken that he would ask '''a certain someone' to kill him. That's what I wanted to do with them, but I went against it, because I had already planned out the rest of the story, and it wouldn't make much sense if they had survived. Granted, we don't know what happened to Hershel, but still."'' Category:Episodes Category:A New Day Category:Crossover Category:Fanfiction Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere